


Efforts

by mr-im-fine (witch_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Running From The Cops, tipsy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/mr-im-fine
Summary: 17 for NeillMatt (platonic or romantic) bb!!! : “It wasn’t my idea!”





	Efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall (Yros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yros/gifts).



> This is for Fall, light of my life, I'm sorry it took me literally months to do this

Neil’s feet pound on the pavement ahead of him, tracing a winding path that Matt can hardly follow. Behind him, flashlights and yells for them to stop go unheeded. Matt would laugh, but he’s somewhere past drunk and disorderly and can’t breath well enough to do both. College athlete his ass. He’s a _backliner_ , not a striker. 

Unlike Neil, his experience outrunning the cops is more party based than city-street savvy. And that fucker won’t slow down. 

Matt has just turned a corner when arms reach out and pull him back into the shadows. He almost plows Neil over, but tucks himself into the dark alcove with only some manhandling.

“Neil,” he giggles.

“Shh,” Neil says, pressing his and over Matt’s mouth. They wait for a second for the cops to pass them, pressed together in the alleyway. Once they’re gone, and Neil is listening intently to find out if he can still hear their footfalls, Matt sticks out his tongue and slathers Neil’s hand in saliva.

The look in Neil’s eyes is incredulous as he pulls his hand away in disgust. “You’re useless,” he says, wiping his palm on Matt’s shirt. His palm is hot against Matt’s abs. 

“It wasn’t my idea to go to the bar,” Matt says.

“No,” Neil frowns. A streetlight bounces off his red hair in just the right way. The dark makes his cheeks and jawline even more pronounced. “It was Nicky. I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“Mhmm,” Matt hums. “I don’t know, it didn’t turn out too badly.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “You’re drunk.”

“Not too drunk,” Matt claims. He cups Neil’s face in his hands. “Can I get a kiss?”

Neil quirks an eyebrow, but is already leaning up on the tips of his toes. “A kiss.”

Matt crowds Neil against the alley wall, dirty as it must be, and meets their lips. Kissing Neil is always nice, but it feels especially nice with the backdrop of a nice evening out with the team and relative danger just out of reach. Neil is humming, too, which is always nice. Means he’d into it. 

Matt grins into the kiss, breaking it. He loves Neil _so much_. 

“You taste like rum,” Neil says. 

Matt laughs, too loud. He kisses Neil again, his hands running down Neil’s tiny body. He’s like, a miniature version of a person. He’s not bulking in muscle, but he’s strong, and fast, and _he needs to be closer to Matt’s mouth, dammit_. 

Neil squawks as Matt leans down and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Neil closer to his mouth. Neil’s legs wrap around him without hesitation, and it feels so good to have Neil’s warmth against his body, all around him.

“Just a kiss?” Neil teases. 

“Just a kiss,” Matt confirms, burying his face in Neil’s neck. He takes a deep breath, surrounding himself in the moment. The moment smells a little like sweat, garbage and piss, but it also smells like Neil. He’ll take it.

“I’m surprised you can hold me with how much you’ve drunk,” Neil mumbles, running a hand through Matt’s spiky hair. 

“I’m surprised you can still say sh*t like that with how much you’ve had,” Matt says. 

“I’ve hardly had any,” Neil says. “Andrew had more than me.”

Matt just hums into his collarbone, and they stay like that, locked in an embrace against the wall. If he weren’t inebriated, Matt could pick him up without the wall at his back. 

“Alright, strong guy,” Neil says. “Are you going to put me down?”

“I don’t wanna,” Matt says, squeezing Neil tighter. If he could absorb Neil into his body, he would. He so totally would, but then he wouldn’t get to see Neil every day, which would suck. 

“Come on,” Neil says. “Before they come back. I don’t want to get arrested if we don’t have to.”

Matt frowns and puts Neil down. “Fine.”

Neil grabs Matt’s head in his hands and pulls him down. He plants a kiss on Matt’s nose. “Let’s go.”


End file.
